Various containers (e.g., tubes and multi-well boxes) may be used to store pipette tips in a sterile or non-sterile manner. Pipette tips can be individually retrieved from a tip container and secured to a pipettor for transferring (e.g., aspirating, denuding, and/or depositing) volumes of fluid substances (e.g., liquid media and/or cells) to carry out various experimental or biological procedures in laboratory and clinical environments. Certain tip containers (e.g., tubular containers) may include dispensing caps that are formed to allow passage of a single pipette tip.